Quentin Beck (Earth-616)
; former partner of The Wizard | Relatives = Henrietta Beck (mother, deceased) Elmore Beck (father) Vincent (uncle) Maguire Beck (cousin) Misty Beck (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Las Vegas, Nevada, (Prime Earth); formerly New York City, New York (Prime Earth); New York City, New York (Ultimate Universe). | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 175 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former Hollywood special effects designer and stunt man; criminal mastermind | Education = High school | Origin = Human special effects designer who became a techno based criminal. | PlaceOfBirth = Riverside, California | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 2 | First2 = | Quotation = I'm done. Mysterio is dead, and may he rot in Hell. God knows I've done it before. | Speaker = Quentin Beck | QuoteSource = Ben Reilly Scarlet Spider Vol 1 10 | HistoryText = Quentin Beck was born in Riverside, California. Before becoming Mysterio, Beck was a special-effects wizard who worked for a major studio and had dreams to make a name for himself in the film industry. Beck began his career as a movie stuntman in Hollywood, then became interested in special effects. He became one of the most accomplished special effects designers in the industry, but due to lack of recognition, he wanted to become an actor. However, he lacked the looks and talent to be a star and the patience to be a director, and saw his career in special-effects to be a dead-end job. When a friend of his jokingly suggested that the quickest way to become famous was to take out a costumed hero, Beck realized that his expertise in illusions could make him an effective super-villain. Choosing Spider-Man, then a relatively weak and inexperienced target, Beck prepared his resources for a few months before attempting to eliminate the wall-crawler. Mysterio, his chosen identity, became one of Spider-Man's most elusive and persistent foes. Tinkerer's Gang Beck studied Spider-Man, wanting to emulate the wall-crawler and eventually take his place as a costumed crimefighter. Under the guidance of the Tinkerer he became a convincing alien, but was defeated by Spider-Man . Mysterio Later, he posed as Spider-Man and created the identity of Mysterio, but again was defeated. Sinister Six Unable to best the wall-crawler on his own, Mysterio sought strength in numbers. Early in his career, he and five other members of Spider-Man's rogues gallery united under the leadership of Doctor Octopus -- brilliant, respected scientist turned tentacled terror. The inaugural incarnation of the Sinister Six also included the shifty Sandman; Kraven the Hunter; the high-flying, lowdown Vulture; and Electro. The villains' master plan: Pummel the wall-crawler one by one until one of them would manage to defeat him. The outcome: Spidey 6, bad guys 0. He became one of Spider-Man's more frequent villains. He once took on the alias of psychiatrist Ludwig Rinehart and nearly convinced Spider-Man that he was insane, and should reveal his secret identity. Guardian Devil In later years, Beck was succumbing to cancer and decided to drive a hero insane, choosing Daredevil. After finding out Daredevil's true identity, he brought together an elaborate scheme that entailed portraying an innocent baby as the Anti-Christ, framing Foggy Nelson for murder, and tricking Matt Murdock's ex-lover Karen Page into thinking she was a carrier of H.I.V. due to her past as a porn star. After hiring Bullseye to locate Daredevil and the baby, Karen Page died while protecting Daredevil from him. Eventually, Mysterio was confronted by Daredevil, but when Daredevil refused to give the illusionist the pleasure of killing him personally, he decided he had nothing else to live for, and took his own life. Mysterioso When Francis Klum became the new Mysterio and attacked the school Peter Parker - who had publicly unmasked himself as Spider-Man - worked as a teacher, Beck returned in a red variation of his Mysterio suit and confronted Klum, saying that if he wanted to prove himself worthy of his legacy, he had to defeat his old apprentice, Daniel Berkhart, who became Mysterio after Beck committed suicide, and his old nemesis, Spider-Man. While Klum was fighting against both Spider-Man and Berkhart, Beck approached the school nurse, Miss Arrow. Claiming to have come back from Hell, Beck took off his helmet to show the giant hole in his head from where he had shot himself, showing he was still dead. Beck implied that she was more than an innocent bystander, mentioning that he knew about Miss Arrow's "superiors," and that he could easily see through her charade. He told her that she must work to keep Peter at the school because his superiors wanted it, and so did hers, though Arrow claimed to not know what he was talking about. Soon afterwards, Beck vanished. It was later revealed that Mysterio had helped Norman Osborn fake Harry Osborn's death. Beck seemingly came back from the dead, and returned back in his original green suit. Ultimate Universe After discovering another universe, Mysterio created an android to utilize in conquering the new Earth. That Mysterio android appeared as a master criminal who committed four unhindered crimes by having a police technician set up surveillance equipment on the police department. NYPD's police captain Frank Quaid asked Spider-Man to aid them in finding the crook who was somehow able to stay ahead of his unit. Mary Jane Watson, Spider-Man's love interest, figured out how the criminal did it after the hero informed her of the situation. After the police arrested his accomplice, the villain destroyed his hideout, vowing to get even with Spider-Man as he escapes. Killing the Kingpin & Hunting Spider-Man After the events of Ultimatum, Mysterio made next attempt to become the next crime boss of New York City; he reappeared in Fisk Towers and blasted Wilson Fisk out of his skyscraper, plunging him hundreds of feet to the ground. He later tried to rob New York City's Federal Reserve Bank by releasing a hallucinogen in the middle of the city as a distraction. However, Mysterio was again foiled by Spider-Man, and managed to escape with a renewed grudge against the hero. Using another hallucinogen and explosives, Mysterio created a simulated Hulk rampage, and blew up parts of the Queensboro Bridge to further the charade. Spider-Man interfered in order to stop the Hulk and help people escape; though he quickly realized this was a trap, it was too late, as Mysterio set off explosives all around Spider-Man, ending with Spider-Man unconscious, and Mysterio victorious. Before Mysterio was able to unmask Spider-Man, however, the mysterious Shroud came in and stopped Mysterio with a kick to his head. Mysterio was able to throw Shroud into the river before resuming business with Spider-Man; however, he was no longer unconscious, and beat down Mysterio. Mysterio used an energy blast to throw Spider-Man off, and was able to use his energy blasts to maintain the upper hand. Before Mysterio could deliver what could have been a fatal blow, Shroud came back with a kick that damaged Mysterio's technology, revealing a bald man to be the face of Mysterio. Mysterio created a massive explosion which ended the fight, and then teleported away. Later, while rebuilding his suit and technology, Mysterio found blood on the damaged suit and realized it was Spider-Man's. Using this, he built a Spider-Slayer that can track down Spider-Man's genetic scent. The Slayer eventually confronted Peter Parker at Midtown High School where it was destroyed by Shroud and the Human Torch. Despite this, Mysterio still possessed Peter's DNA, and had filming the entire events via the Slayer's camera - including Spider-Man's facial identity. He was close to uploading his latest online video that contained the film until Frank Quaid and the police surrounded his hideout. Mysterio then escaped using a familiar method - setting off an explosion that destroyed the hideout. Zodiac Key After stealing the Zodiac Key from the office of the late Wilson Fisk, Felicia Hardy was approached by Mysterio in an attempt to buy it, or, if necessary, take it from her. When she asked what he wanted it for, he replied that he simply wanted to "rearrange things". She refused and the two fought over it, leading to Spider-Man and Iron Man's intervention. Mysterio used the key to destroy Iron Man's armor, leaving Tony momentarily out of the fight. Spider-Man, Black Cat and Mysterio fought over the key before Tony eventually grabbed hold of Mysterio from behind and, reaching into his neck, pulled out Mysterio's mechanical core, revealing that his body is nothing more than a machine being controlled remotely by someone elsewhere. Ends of the Earth Again a part of the Sinister Six, Mysterio helped Doctor Octopus with his plans of stealing technology. He also participated in the battle against Intelligencia, where his group stole the Zero Cannon and almost wiped out the whole rival team. Later, Doctor Octopus, in his plan to be remembered as the man who saved Earth, offered the chance to stop the Greenhouse effect, as well as speed it up, using a special device connected with different satellites on the orbit. Disguised as Al Gore, Chameleon tried to accelerate the decision of world's leaders about the matter, but was uncovered by Spider-Man, who irrupted the scene along the Avengers. When the Chameleon was freed, he arrived in the Mediterranean on a meeting with the rest of the team. The Avengers followed them and arrived, fighting the Sinister Six, but they where all defeated by the villains, though Electro was sent into space by Thor. Using an explosion as a distraction, Silver Sable saved Spider-Man and Black Widow. While trying to get to one of Octavius's manufacturing plants to access a satellite, they defeated Sandman; Octavius responding by asking for the help of all nations, due to his position in the matter, in capturing Spider-Man. As he was trying to defeat the heroes, Beck was convinced by Spider-Man to join them. After a fierce battle against the Avengers, who were being controlled by Octavius, Mysterio revealed Doc Ock's hideout and fled. Spider-Men Some time later, it was revealed that Mysterio found a way to enter another universe, and began using an android in hopes to conquer this world. Mysterio was found by Spider-Man when his portal caused a massive beam of energy; during the ensuing battle, Mysterio damaged his interdimensional device, causing that Spider-Man to end up in the other universe. Mysterio activated his remote-controlled avatar and used it to hunt and destroy the Spider-Man of his world and the current Spider-Man of the other. He managed to find the two at the Triskelion, and waged war against them. Beck escaped the scene after battling the Spider-Men, and brought the android back to his universe. He had the temptation to return the android to the other universe and fight Spider-Man once more, as he was now trapped in that world, and Beck had managed to create a world without Spider-Man. What he didn't expect was the Spider-Man waiting for him in the other universe, who defeated and incarcerated him in the other universe. When Galactus broke through the barrier between Earth-616 and Earth-1610, and vaporized New Jersey, he was interrogated by Iron Man, where he revealed that Reed Richards of Earth-616 had stopped Galactus before on several occasions. He was seen to be quite disoriented, indicating that traveling into an alternate universe and remaining there could cause health problems. Return Back from the Ultimate Universe, Beck invaded a Parker Industries lab to take revenge on Peter Parker by hacking into his Webware network and reversing its information flow, trasmiting illusions into their users' brains. Unfortunately for Mysterio, Deadpool saw through his illusions and freed the Spider-Men, working together with them to discover what was going on. Mysterio was run over by Deadpool on his Dead-Buggy when he broke into the lab to put an end to his plan, and was left heavily injured. Mysterio's life was saved by Deadpool after he found out it was really him under the helmet. Beck was taken to a hospital, where he was visited by Parker, who wanted to confirm that was indeed Beck, Deadpool and an unknown person who left a strange device next to him, saying he wasn't out of the game yet. After Deadpool killed Parker for the crimes he had supposedly commited, Mysterio used the device left to him to drag Peter's soul to Limbo in order to torture him as promised by his unknown visitor. But his plans were ruined by Deadpool, who sent his own soul to Limbo to rescue Peter's, again. Mysterio escaped the hospital soon afterwards. Retirement Tired of being beaten by the likes of Deadpool, Beck abandoned his life of crime and relocated to Las Vegas, where he was eventually visited by his daughter, Misty, who tried to convince him to become Mysterio once again. | Powers = | Abilities = VFX Artist: Beck was a master of make-up, physical stunt work, mechanical and visual special effects. * Mechanical Engineer: He is a brilliant inventor and engineer, with advanced knowledge in robotics. * Chemistry: He also learned a great deal of applied chemistry, especially the use of hallucinogens, and electronics. * Strategist: Beck was a meticulous planner and organizer. * Actor: he is a skilled actor who kept himself in top physical form. Psychiatry: Beck knew basic psychiatry and physiological manipulation of others. Hypnotist: Beck is trained in the basic art of hypnotism. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = An android which he controlled in another universe. | Transportation = | Weapons = Mysterio (in any incarnation) has personal weaponry that include a one-way acrylic glass helmet (with 30 minute air supply) and holographic projector, and gloves and boots armed with nozzles which emit hallucinogenic gas. He developed a gas that can cancel Spider-Man's spider-sense, and when he is cloaked in his mist gases, he uses sonar to detect objects and beings nearby. He also has more advanced technology (not of his own design) at his disposal. Mysterio has also created his own version of Spider-Man's webbing, including a gun that fires webbing, but lacks the complete knowledge of the formula Spider-Man uses, since Spider-Man had also designed his artificial webbing to begin dissolving after an hour has passed. | Notes = * According to Spider-Man, Mysterio was the one to come up with the name "Siniser Six." | Trivia = * This character appears in TSR, Inc.'s RPG adventure The Weird, Weird West. In the plot, he had been hired by Doctor Doom in 1968 to travel back in time to 1871 Dodge City. Alongside with other super-villains (including Sandman, Black Knight and Scorpion), he was to provide support to Doom while he analyzed a time anomaly and tried to obtain profit from it. Doom took his lackeys (no name was provided for the team) to a Krozzar camp to deal with the Krozzars. Doom eventually found the origin of the anomaly, a Chronovore, but he and his lackeys were also found by time-traveling heroes from 1989, and defeated.The Sinister Siy Trilogy at tvtropes.org * Beck is one of the few beings from an alternate universe to enter Earth-1610. * Mysterio is allegedly an user of the Facespace social network, and friend to Nuwa. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * OHMU #9, SEP 1986, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © }} es:Quentin Beck (Tierra-616) Category:Illusionists Category:Cancer (disease) Category:Suicide Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Killed by Mysterio Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Crimelords Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Robotics Category:Facespace Users Category:Chemists Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Beck Family